Heretofore, in order to level large objects such as trailer homes, normally a four foot liquid level was placed on the floor of the mobile home and the corners of the mobile home were jacked up until a level condition arose. After the mobile home had been leveled, bricks or blocks were laid in columns under the corners for providing supporting posts. Upon the mortar which was used in laying the blocks setting, the trailer was lowered onto the columns. One problem with such a method is that it is difficult to accurately level the trailer with a four foot level since it requires moving the level many times. Another problem is that while the floor of the trailer may have been level prior to the trailer being lowered onto the corner posts, it is necessary that all of the supporting columns or posts be laid to the same height so that when the trailer is lowered onto the posts, it will remain level.
An example of a liquid leveling device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,202 wherein a level indicator is provided on the blade of a bulldozer for aiding an operator in grading. This device includes a liquid operated meter which indicates the level condition.
Another example of a liquid leveling device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,664,645 wherein liquid is carried within a tank and flows through a flexible tube for producing a liquid reference point in another area.
Still another elevation measuring instrument is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,789,364. This device includes a liquid reservoir in an elongated tube that is used as a hydraulic elevation measuring instrument.